grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Matriarch Skill Tree
Active Summoning Special Jeeves No. of Levels: 2 SP: 2 Requires: Special Haunt Lv2 Cooldown: 20 secs AP Consumed: 53 Info: Summons the butler Jeeves. Compared to Mary, Jeeves has better combat capabilities and makes an excellent defensive wall, but possess lesser abilities. Note: Mary and Jeeves cannot be summoned together. Effect Jeeves Movement Speed No. of Levels: 2 SP: 2 Requires: Special Jeeves LV2 Info: Increases the movement speed of the summoned Jeeves. Effect Jeeves Time Extension No. of Levels: 2 SP: 2 Requires: Special Jeeves LV2 Info: Increases Jeeves' summon duration by 10 seconds for every level. *Level 1 increases duration to 50 seconds. *Level 2 increases duration to 60 seconds. Additional Raze No. of Levels: 2 SP: 2 Requires: Special Jeeves LV2 Control: X ←''' Info: Jeeves releases a shockwave damaging nearby enemies. Additional Nightfall No. of Levels: 2 SP: 2 Requires: Special Jeeves LV2 Control: X '''↓ Info: Teleports Jeeves next to you then damages enemies in front with a quick descent. Additional Eradication No. of Levels: 2 SP: 2 Requires: Special Jeeves LV2 Control: X →''' AP Consumed: Info: Teleports Jeeves to you then charges continuously forward damaging all in his way. Effect Destructor No. of Levels: 2 SP: 2 Requires: Special Jeeves LV2 Info: Jeeves strikes enemies in front with a powerful attack and prevents them from using skills for a duration. Level 1 lasts for 3 seconds. Level 2 increases damage and lasts for 5 seconds. Effect Creature Buff SP: 2 Requires: Special Jeeves LV2 Info: Receives a buff dependent on the current summoned creature. : Gargoyle: Increases Defense : Mary: Increases Attack : Haunt: Increases Critical : Jeeves: Increases HP Recovery Speed Note: Buffs last for 60 seconds. Buffs can be stacked with each other. Effect Creature MP Cost Reduction SP: 2 Requires: Summon Command, Special Jeeves LV 2 Info: Summon Command AP consumption decreases. *PvP - From 2 bars to 1.25 bars. *Dungeon - From 1.5 bars to 1 bar. Effect Random Summon SP: 2 Requires: Cooldown: Effect Creature MP Cost Reduction Info: Randomly summons a creature at the start of the game. Random Summon costs no AP. Spells Special Dark Luminous SP: 2 Requires: Special Jeeves LV2 Cooldown: 10 secs AP Consumed: 26 Info: Opens a void from the Netherworld, damaging and juggling nearby enemies. Special Flawless Attack SP: 2 Requires: Special Dark Luminous Cooldown: 20 secs AP Consumed: 53 Info: Jeeves and associates strikes enemies with a combo attack. Special Real Dark SP: 2 Requires: Special Flawless Attack Cooldown: 30 secs AP Consumed: 83 Info: The great demon Torres fires a beam directly above Ley, laying waste to everything around and below Ley. Note: Skill can trigger HP Gain, MP Gain and Hell Spear. Special Netherwind SP: 2 Requires: Special Ticktock Cooldown: 10 secs AP Consumed: 26 Info: Rotates rapidly forward, damaging nearby enemies. Can hit enemies slightly above and below Ley. Special Half Moon SP: 2 Requires: Special Netherwind Cooldown: 20 secs AP Consumed: 53 Info: Generates a gravity sphere and advances forward, causing damage to enemies that come in contact. Special Havoc SP: 2 Requires: Special Half Moon Cooldown: 30 secs AP Consumed: 83 Info: Draws everything nearer, damaging all enemies within its huge range then releases everything with an explosion. Skill appears to be an upgraded version of Center of Gravity. Technique Dark Flame SP: 2 Requires: Technique Blockade Cooldown: 10 secs AP Consumed: 16 Info: Fires a fast-moving sphere forward. Passive Effect Combo Attack Lv2 SP: 2 Control: Z Z Z Info: Melee and Range combo attack Effect Advanced Combo SP: 2 Control: During Combo '''↓ Z Info: Causes a dark sphere to explode from underneath. Effect Advanced Jump SP: 2 Control: While Jumping ↓''' Z Info: Swoops downward, releasing a dark sphere to explode. Can be executed after Jump Attack. Effect Advanced Dash SP: 2 Control: '''→ after Dash Info: Moves forward or backward quickly after a dash. Note: You must hold the directional button where you are facing. To turn, hold the button for the opposite direction then release the previous button. Category:Skill Trees